Daughter like Father
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: On Earth a while after the war with the wriath John has finaly got things on track and everything is going well. Or is it what will happen if one enemy comes back to haunt John and his new family. Rated: T for daeth scene-talk of a rape no details though.
1. Hate Infirmary's Hate Doctor's

_Stargate Atlantis_

_Daughter Like Father_

_Chapter 1_

_The night grew colder and the street lamps flickered on down the street of houses there was one person that was still awake. The little girl sat on her bed with the lamp on and reading one of her favorite books called __**The Cat In The Hat**_ she has already read it like ten time before but she loves it. It was given to her last Christmas by her father.

She was on the ninth page when she heard her parents door open and close. She quickly hid under the covers. _Crap_ she thought. She forgot to shut off her lamp. She thought quickly trying to listen as hard as she could as to were one of her parents was going. But there foot steps were to quiet to hear. So she tried to pretend she fell asleep with the book open over her chest and light on, she hoped that it would work.

John got up and grabbed the baby monitor. _The baby must be hungry _he thought. He walked to the door as quietly as possible as to not wake up Teyla. He walked down the hallway to the baby's room when he got there he opened the door and walked over to the crib. He bent over and picked up the baby.

"Hey there Violet what's the matter you hungry?" He said quietly the baby started to calm down as soon as she felt her father cradle her she grabbed her fathers shirt with her little fist. John picked up the bottle on the night stand next to the crib and put it up to Violet's mouth for her to drink. She used her free hand and tried to grab the bottle but her hand was to tinny so it just went on the side and she began to drink it down like she was starving. "Hey slow down, the rate your going, your going to get the hiccups." John said smirking a little.

He finished burping Violet and rocked her back to sleep then he quietly snuck out and went into the hallway and intended to go back to bed when he looked at his other daughter's Alex's door under it was a dim light. He sighed and shook his head and walked over to the door. He opened the door and peaked in he saw Alex laying on her back with the book he gave her on her stomach and the lamp next to her bed on. He walked over to her and took the book and put it on the night stand that the lamp is on, and was going to shut off the lamp, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Alex smirking.

"Alex?" He said questioningly.

Alex popped open one eye and then shut just as quickly as she opened it. "Nice try. What are you doing up?" John said sitting on the bed next to her.

"I was reading the cat in the hat it my favorite book!" Alex said a little to excitedly but she was only six. John looked at her and smiled and pulled her close into a hug. "Alex what have I said about staying up late." John said in a warning tone.

"That all little girls my age need to get there beauty sleep and that if I don't then my eye's wont sparkle like they do." She said and looked John strait in the face. "How cum your up then?" she asked.

"Well I needed to make sure that everyone is safe and _asleep_." he said putting a little more of an effort to say the last word and looking strait at her.

"Sorry daddy. Can you read to me before you go. Please, please, please." She said pleadingly.

"Alright as long as you promise to go to bed." John said he then picked her up and put her on his lap and grabbed _**The Cat In The Hat**_ and began to read.

Chapter 2

John woke up with the sun in his eye's he looked down and saw the top of Teyla's head on his chest. He noticed a strand of hair that was over her eye's he moved his hand and pulled the strand behind her ear. She moved and then looked up and blinked her eye's.

"Good morning beautiful." John said as he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. She moaned against his lips and he smiled and pulled back.

"Good morning." She said smiling. "What time is it?" She asked trying to look at the alarm clock that hadn't gone off yet.

"6:50." John said looking at his watch.

"You going to pick up Alex after kindergarten today?" She asked him.

"Ya I was also going to take her to the park she has been begging to go all week." John said looking at Teyla with a questioningly look.

"That's ok Jennifer wanted to see Violet today so I invited her over she will keep me company till you get back." She said laying in bed and hugging John burying her head in his chest.

"Ok I should be home around 4:00 that should give Alex an hour to play at the park." He said then the alarm went off it now was 7:00 in the morning time to get Alex ready.

"I'll go wake her." John said slipping out from under Teyla's grasp.

John opened his daughter's door and looked in what he saw was something he did not want to disturb he wanted to sit there and watch how cute she was hugging the stuffed black and white puppy dog she had named Spot. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "Alex time to get up you got to go to school." John watched when he turned on the lamp on her night stand, she moaned and put the pillow she was laying on over her head. "I told you not to stay up. Now come on you have to get dressed." John said picking her up and tickled her.

"I'm to…tired…daddy." Alex said between giggles. "Stop." She giggled out.

"What was that I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." John said with a smirk still tickling her.

"Stop…daddy…please." She said trying to breath and giggle at the same time.

"Alright but you have to promise to get up and get dressed and mommy will have breakfast ready ok." He said putting her down on the bed.

"Ok I promise." Alex said as she jumped of the bed and ran into her closet John left the room and shut the door. He went into the kitchen and found Violet in her high chair while Teyla was searching for the pancake mix. She had learned how to make many Earth food since they moved out of the city the war with the wraith is over and now Atlantis is more a exploratory base then a military base. She had not found her people after Michael had taken them she had nothing left in the Pegasus galaxy so John asked her to live on Erath with him. They also found out that the child she was carrying was John's because Michael wanted to experiment with wraith and the altaren DNA so when he captured Teyla and John he had secretly impregnated her with John's Child. When they found out what he did John was not sure he was ready but soon he came around and it brought him and Teyla together.

"Hey, how's my little girl doing?" He said crouching down in front of Violet he put his hand up on her head and she grabbed his pinky and squeezed it and pulled it down into her mouth that had no teeth yet. So he let her suck on his finger. He stood up and watched Teyla looking for something. "What are ya looking for honey?" John said looking at her as she turned to face him.

"Do you know were the pancake mix is?" She asked.

"No I think were out. I'll pick some up today." He said now that he finally got his hand free from Violet's mouth. He pulled out a chair and sat down by Violet's high chair. There was already baby food with a spoon on the table. He opened it and feed it to Violet. Of cores every time he'd put the food in her mouth half would fall out so he would wipe it up with the spoon and put it back in her mouth. He then heard a thud and something break. He immediately jumped up and went to were the noise came from. In Alex's room. He opened the door and saw that the lamp had fallen over and broke but he couldn't find Alex.

"Alex!" John said a little worried. "Alex were are you?" John asked again into the room.

"I'm…in…here…daddy." Came a cry from the closet. John moved over to the closet relief filled him and he opened the door. There sitting in the corner was Alex curled into a ball and crying. He crouched down and took her hands gently from her eye's. "Alex what happened?" John asked.

"I was walking behind the stand to get my ponytail that fell there and my foot got tangled in the wirier thingy and then I tried to get untangled and I fell the lamp came down with me I hurt my knee I scrapped it on the floor and it burns every time I touch it." Alex said taking a big breath at the end of the sentence and then started to cry harder.

"Oh honey it's alright it was an accident now come here lets look at your knee." John said picking Alex up and setting her on the bed he crouched down and looked at her knee it was red in one spot. "Looks like you got yourself a carpet burn come on lets go put something on it then a band aid ok." John said with a smile then bent down and picked her up and carried her into the bathroom he opened the cupboard above the sink and pulled out some equate and put it on a band aid and then put it on the sore. "Now all better." He said and gave her a hug.

"I love you daddy." Alex said hugging her father back.

"I love you to honey." John said then helped her of the tub side. "Alright now go get ready and be careful." John said as she scurried out the door to her room. "And don't go near that lamp I'll be in there in a sec to clean it up!" John hollered after her.

"Ok daddy!" She hollered back. He then heard her door shut and he went back to the kitchen and sat down in the chair across the table Teyla was now feeding Violet. She looked up at John concerned.

"What happened?" Teyla asked while scooping food off of Violets chin and into her mouth.

"Alex accidentally knocked her lamp over and hurt her knee I took car of it don't worry." He said while getting a cup of coffee ready. A while later John heard a door slam and then running feet. John turned in his seat just in time to catch Alex when she jumped up into his lap. "You finally dressed?" He asked helping her get more comfortable on his lap.

"Yup you ready daddy? How do I look?" John looked down and saw what she was wearing it was a short blue gene mini skirt, a red t-shirt her heart shaped locket around her neck. With his and Teyla's picture in it. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her bangs that were below her eye level was put off to the right side and she was wearing her little heart shaped red earrings.

"You look beautiful honey." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Go ahead and put your shoes on I'll be there in a bit first give your mom and sister a good buy hug and kiss." He said and set her down. She went around the table and gave her sister a little hug and kiss then went to Teyla.

"Good buy mommy. I love you." She said and gave her a hug and kiss Teyla did back.

"I love you to baby. Do good in school." Teyla said and kissed the top of Alex's head. Then Alex went for the door to put her shoes on. John got up and walked over to Teyla and Violet he bent down and picked Violet up. She clung to his shirt what she usually did when he picked her up.

"Be good for mommy when I'm gone ok." he kissed the top of her head and then shifted her out to hand her to Teyla. "Love you Vi." He said as he handed her to Teyla. He then looked at Teyla and cupped her face in his hand and pulled her in for a deep kiss and then pulled away to catch his breath. "Love you to honey." He said and moved his hand down to her neck. "You have fun today ok, and tell Jennifer hi for me." He said and then headed for the door.

"Love you to John. Drive safe. And make sure Alex gets securely buckled in her car seat." Teyla said watching John leave to go to the front door.

"Got it." He said. She just smiled and placed Violet back into her high chair.

John went out the door to the garage right behind Alex who was obviously excited.

John opened the back door to his black Chevy. "Alright up and in." John said and helped Alex in he then buckled her into her car seat.

"Daddy what do you do all day when I'm at school?' Alex asked.

"Well daddy used to go out on missions and fight the bad guys I still do but I don't go out on missions no more now I fly helicopters someday I'll take you up in one how bout that?" John said and kissed the top of her head again.

"Wow really that would be awesome." Alex said and held on to her smaller stuffed puppy that was brown and so small it could fit in a pocket. John smiled at her enthusiasm and then shut the door and climbed into the drivers seat. John had chosen to live off base because he wanted his girls the real experience of school and kid life instead of living on a base full of marines. John pulled out of there garage and onto the street and pulled up to a stop sign. He looked in the revue merrier and smiled Alex was pretending her puppy was alive and having fun.

"Daddy can we listen to the radio?" She asked as he turned on to a main street.

"Alright but I have to keep the sound low so I wont get distracted." John said and turned the radio on and turned it down. He looked in the merrier again and smiled a huge smile when he saw her actually trying to dance along with the music in her car seat. "Ya like this song?" John said with a knowing smirk while _Broken, by Lifehouse _played over the radio. She looked at him and smiled a yes and he smiled back.

Chapter 3

John pulled into the school parking lot in front of the door. He parked the car and got out, went around back and opened the door he bent over and unbuckled Alex then helped her down. He then crouched down to her level. "Do you want me to go in with you or you think you can find your room by yourself?" John said looking into her eye's he could've swore that he was looking in a merrier because she had his eye's and hair. He smiled at the thought.

"Can you come with me please?" Alex said grabbing her fathers hand and squeezing it really hard.

"Alright come on." John said getting up and walked to the door with Alex still gripping his hand. He came up to room number 105 the kindergarten room and knocked on the door. The teacher came to the door and opened it. "Sorry were late." John said.

"Oh that's ok we were just getting started on finger painting." The teacher said with a smile. John crouched down to be eye level with Alex.

"Ok Alex don't want to miss out do ya?" he said giving her a hug and a kiss on the head. "Love you honey." John said as he pulled away.

"Love you to daddy." Alex said and was just about to leave when John grabbed her and brought her back to look at him.

"Behave ok and I'll see you after school then we can go to the park." John said and he saw Alex smile real big and give him another hug and ran off to play with her friends. John then stood back to look at the teacher. "She hurt her knee this morning so watch out for it." John said then stuck out his hand. "Have a nice day." He said as he shook her hand.

"You to Colonel." she said remembering he is in the Air Force. John smiled and walked away to go to work.

Back in the class room Alex walked up to wear the other kids were. "Hey Alex!" a girl Selena yelled while running up to her. "Lets go paint together!" She said.

"Ok what do you want to paint?" Alex asked running over to were there painting paper was and paints. But when Alex and Selena got to there painting stand there was somebody ells there. Both Alex and Selena stopped dead in there tracks. '_Oh man reed the big class bully he's the tallest in the class therefore he believes he has to be better then everyone ells.' _Alex thought. Alex and Selena stopped to late, he spotted them.

"Alex, Selena what are you going to paint a little puppy because that is so stupid." Reed stated and then snickered and looked back at his two buddies Ross and Rick everyone calls them the triple R's. They laughed with him.

"So what maybe we are." Alex said with a serious face.

"Ha ha ha are you kidding you cant out smart me." Reed said.

"Yes I can I have way better grades then you." Alex said knowing that Reed constantly has to go in for recess to retake a test.

"Ok daddy's girl who has to have her dad by her all the time." Reed said rashly. Alex glared at him and then smirked.

"So at lest my dad is cooler then your's." Alex said with humongous grin.

"Oh ya what makes you think that." Reed said with a smirk.

"Because my dad is a Colonel in the United States Air Force and can fly Helychopters." Alex said.

"It's helicopter you dork." Reed said then added. "So what my dad is a biker the lead biker and really strong he could beat your dad in an instant."

"Kids, kids what is going on?" The teacher said.

"Sorry Ms. Kindle." All five kids said at the same time and then went back to painting.

Chapter 4

John pulled into the base and hopped out of the car and locked it then put the keys in his pocket and took out his key card to open the building door when he heard someone behind him.

"Colonel!" Major Kent said in solute.

"Yes Major?" John said turning to look at him.

"How's the girls?" Kent asked. John looked at him and smiled.

"Well girls will be girls. I'm taking Alex to the park after school today." John said and then turned back around to slide his card through. The door buzzed then opened for him and he held it open for the Major. They then went there separate ways.

It had been at least five hours since John showed up at work it was now twelve in the afternoon. Lunch time and the whole time he was here all he did was fill out paper work, train some recruits, spared, and he still hasn't gone up in a helicopter yet. He got up and headed to the cafeteria. He grabbed a sandwich and something to drink and thinks how lucky he's become since six years ago. He got up and went back to work.

It was now 2:50 pm John got up, signed out and left. He pulled into the school parking lot and parked the car. He got out and walked into the school to Alex's room. John nocks on the door and waits and the teacher opened the door. "Hello Colonel you're a little early but you can wait and watch there finishing there paintings from this morning." She said.

"Thank you." John says and grabs a chair and sits down to watch.

Over in the left corner Alex was sitting there painting a picture of her dad and her holding hands. She was smiling and having fun. Then she felt someone behind her. She turned around and was greeted by Reed's face in hers. She pushed him back and then looked at him.

"What do you want 'Reed.'" She said saying his name in a mean growl.

"I told you, you were a daddy's girl." He said and started to laugh.

"So do you have a problem with that!" She said really angry now.

"I bet you my dad can beat yours." Reed said.

"I bet not because my dad is a trained fighter and he trains other's how to fight." She said with a knowing smirk.

"Are you saying my dad cant fight?" Reed said in anger.

"No. I just said that my dad was better." Alex said and before she new what was coming she felt a sharp pain across her jaw and fell backwards. She put her hand over her mouth and pulled it back there was blood. She got back up and didn't cry. "Hey that wasn't nice!" She yelled.

"It wasn't meant to be nice!" Reed said he tried and hit her again but when he swung out she grabbed his fist and the pulled it behind him, hit his back with her knee and held his arm in a locked position.

John heard a commotion and what sounded like yelling. He got up and headed for the corner. With the teacher not far behind. What he saw surprised him he saw Alex on top of a kid twice her size his face planted in the ground his hand held against his back and Alex's knee in his back. John quickly jumped into action. "Alexis Ann Sheppard!" He said picking her up off the kid. "What are you doing?" John said looking at her sternly.

"She hurt my arm!" The other kid 'Reed' said.

"Only because he punched me first see I'm bleeding besides I didn't fight back, all I did was what my dad taught me to do if someone tried to punch me and he tried to punch me again so I restrained him." She was now in tears because she could now really feel her lip hurting. John looked down at her and then at the boy.

"Reed is that true?" Ms. Kindle asked looking at Reed.

"Yes ma'am." He said with his head hung low. "But she was making fun of my dad!" He added.

"I was not you said that your dad could beat mine I just said that I bet he couldn't because mine was a trained fighter and you thought I said that your dad couldn't fight and before you gave me a chance you hit me." Alex said looking at the boy.

"Hey, hey Alex ok come here let me look at your lip." John said and bringing her closer to look at her lip.

"Is that what really happened?" Ms. Kindle asked Reed.

"Yes Ma'am." This time his head was really hung low and he had a low voice. He knew he was caught.

"Ok Reed go to the principles office and wait there for your parents." Ms. Kindle said.

Chapter 5

"Is she ok?" Ms Kindle asked looking at John.

"Ya just a split lip I'm going to take her to the doctors." John said now picking her up she was now crying harder as the pain came back. It killed John to hear that cry he then used his free hand and cupped the side of her face. "Hey sh its ok I'm going to take you to go get it all better." he said and kissed her forehead. She calmed down a little and hugged John's side as he carried her out the door. Before he left he went into the bathrooms. He set her on the counter were the sinks were.

"What…what are…we doing?" She asked him.

"Well we need to stop it bleeding to much." He said smiling and then walked over and grabbed a paper towel wet it, rang it out then handed it to her. "Ok press this over your lip but not to hard." He said she did what she was told and he picked her back up and carried her out to the parking lot. He walked over to the car. She had the paper towel to her lip and her head was resting on his shoulder. He came up to the car and opened the back door and tried to set her in her car seat but she wouldn't let go of him. He then sat on the floor of the car and pulled her back enough to look into her blue eye's.

"Your gonna have to let go so I can buckle you in." John said while smirking at her.

"I don't want to." she said then added "I like were I am it makes my lip feel better." she finished it by hugging him tighter.

"Alright but you have to promise not to move and don't distract me while driving." He said he got up shut the door and then moved around to the drivers seat and got in. He placed Alex across his lap and she laid her head on his chest while hugging him. He shut the door buckled them both in and then stuck the key in the ignition. He put his hand over her hair and held it there to comfort her. "Are you ok?" He asked and then moved his hand down to her back.

"Ya I'm just tired." She said burying her face in her fathers chest more then closing her eye's to sleep.

"I told you not to stay up late." He said hugging her closer. He heard her giggle he felt better when she started to cheer up and he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards a children's clinic. It took a little while to get to the clinic. He pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine. He looked down and realized she was asleep. He unbuckled and got out of the car careful as to not disturb her. He walked over to the front door opened it up and went over to the front desk. "Excuse me?" He said to the lady at the desk.

"What can I do for you sir?" The lady said now looking up from some paper work.

"My daughter split her lip during school and I needed to make sure she doesn't need stitches." he said right then Alex shifted in his hands and John moved her up further and she woke.

"Daddy were are we." She said as she looked around.

"Were at the doctors honey. How ya feeling?" John said looking at her lip.

"My lip hurts." She said she then looked around wide eyed. "Daddy I'm scared I don't like the doctors." She said still wide eyed.

"Ya I know honey but you have to and I'll be there with you the whole time." John said and then the lady spoke up again.

"What's your name and your daughters and then I'll need you to fill out this paper work she said handing him a clip bored.

"Ok um my name is John Sheppard and this is Alex Sheppard." He said as she typed it into the computer.

"You can go ahead and have a seat sir and fill that out and give it back when your done." She said. John toke the pen that was on the counter and headed towards the chairs. He sat down with Alex in his lap and he filled out the papers.

"Hey, daddy they have_** The Cat In The Hat**_." Alex said looking at the table beside John.

"Yes they do honey, did you want to read it?" John asked as he finished the paper work.

"No, can you read it please…my mouth hurts." She said putting her hand over her mouth. Then John pulled her close and hugged her tighter.

"Alright let me go hand this up to her and then I'll read it." He said as he got up with her still in his arms he handed the clip board back to the lady. He then sits back down and grabs the book to read. She leans against him and he begins to read.

Chapter 6

John just finished reading _**The Cat In The Hat**_ for the third time when the waiting room door opened.

"Alex Sheppard?" The nurse said.

"Um right here." John said standing up with Alex in his arms.

"Come this way please." The nurse said and turned back into the door with John not far behind. They came to a room and she walked in and motioned her hand for the bed. John sat down on the bed and shifted Alex so she was facing forward.

"Alright it say's here that she split her lip." The nurse said looking at a document.

"Ya during school she got in a little scuffle." John said not to pleasingly.

"Well then lets just have a look." She said and then she lowered herself to Alex's level. She tried to look at the cut but then Alex got scared and turned her head into her fathers chest.

"Come on Alex you got to let her look at it." John said rubbing her back.

"Why cant you look at it?" Alex said into his chest.

"Because I already did now the professional has to." John said.

"How about you just let me look at it and I'll give you some candy." The nurse said.

"Ok!" Alex said and turned around to face the nurse. She looked at the lip and then wrote something down.

"Ok thank you I'll go get the doctor you stay here and here you go." The nurse said and gave Alex a tootsie roll and then left the room.

"I thought she was the doctor?" Alex said once she was out of the room. John just laughed and shifted her to his other knee.

"Nope that was just the doctors helper now the real doctor will come in soon." John said and looked at her lip. It wasn't a pleasant site. It was purple and blue with a little mixture of red blood and it was puffed out. _'Thank god that kid didn't knock any of her teeth out, I can just imagine how much that would've hurt! What kind of parent teachers there son to hit! A girl, let alone! Unbelievable!' _John thought as he held Alex a little closer. Just then the door opened and a man in a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck came in.

"Mr. Sheppard?" The doctor said holding out his hand for John to shake.

"Actually its Colonel Sheppard but you can just call me John." John answered shaking the mans hand.

"Colonel? As in Navy?" The doctor asked.

"No Air Force." John answered.

"Oh I was going to say I used to be a captain in the Navy." The doctor said.

"Uh small world. So do you know if she needs stitches?" John asked.

"Yes unfortunately she will need three stitches to be exact." The doctor answered. John shook his head in understanding. "Now the procedure will be simple but first you have to fill out this paper work. It has questions like if she is allergic to anything or if she is a diabetic or not." He said s he handed John the papers.

"Ok I just have a couple questions. Does she have to do under when you stitch her lip?" John asked as he filled out the paper work.

"No we can just give morphine to ease the pain." The doctor answered.

"I also wanted to know if I can be in there when you stitch her up?" John asked and Alex seemed to hug him tighter waiting for an answer.

"Ya of cores we wouldn't want he getting scared." The doctor told John. "I'll be right back I have to go get set up you guy's just hang out in here." He said and then left.

As soon as he left Alex pulled back. "What is mor…morp…morpine?" She asked looking at her dad seriously and saw him smirk. "What?" She asked.

"It's morphine honey and it makes it so you cant feel anything when they stitch your lip up." He said smiling at her.

"What does stitch up mean?" She asked.

"It means there going put your lip back together so it heals properly." He said hoping this wasn't heading were he thinks its heading.

"does that mean they have to use a needle?" She asked.

"Yes." He said and he knew exactly what was coming next. When Alex got her shots she had been so scared of the needles that John almost didn't want her to get them but she had to if she wanted to go to school. He felt Alex start to shake and he looked at her and saw tears coming down her face. "Hey, its ok I'll be there the whole time I promise." He said and pulled her close for a tight hug.


	2. Kidnapped

It was a little while latter when the doctor came back in he told them he had everything set up so they headed into a different room to stitch up the lip. Alex got on the bed with the help of John and she laid back waiting for the doctor to start. John sat in a chair close by and waited.

"Will it hurt?" Alex asked the doctor.

"No at first you'll feel a pinch from the needle but everything should go by smoothly after that." The Doctor finished and gave her the morphine and then waited for it to kick in.

John put his hands on the side of the bed while he stood up to stretch and while he did this he felt a little hand slip under his he looked down squeezing it to make her feel ok and safe.

A little while after the doctors office Alex woke up in the back of a car. She realized that she was now in her car seat and buckled in, and the car was moving. She looked up front and saw her dad driving the car.

"What happened?" Alex asked with a sleepy voice and a little weird considering her lip was now fat and numb.

"Hello sleepyhead how was your nape?" John said while turning down a street.

"I cant feel my lip?" Alex said confused.

"Well that's because they numbed it to stitch it up and because it was split." John said stopping at a stop sign.

"Oh, can we still go to the park?" Alex asked.

"Well I don't know, I'll have to call your mom and see if it is ok first and we couldn't stay there long seeing as its already getting late, but first I have to go pick up something." John said.

'Ok." Alex said looking out her window. John pulled over to a curb and took out his cell phone. He hates talking on a cell phone and driving at the same time especially with one of his kids in the car. He called Teyla and told her the new planes. By the time he got the car on the main street to head to the store Alex was asleep in the back.

John pulled the car into the parking lot of the store. He shut the ignition and turned to look in the back seat at his daughter she was still sleeping. He got out of the car and went around to were Alex was and got her out of the car. When he picked her up she wrapped her arms around his neck to secure herself but slept on. John went into the store and headed straight to the pancake isle and picked out two boxes and put them in the basket he was carrying while he carried Alex in the other arm. John headed to the cash register when he past an isle that someone was in. John instantly recognized this person without hesitation. John headed down that isle He walked up to the guy and the guy was pretending not to notice him.

"Steve! What the _hell_ are you doing here?" John said in a stern and quite voice to make him clear he was not happy but also not to wake Alex. But no such luck Alex felt her father's anger and woke up at the same time Steve turned around to look at him.

"John, I didn't know you'd be here?" Steve said.

"Oh don't give me that crap." John said not believing a bit of it.

"Come on John you still cant be made at me can you? I did my time and I've changed." Steve said. Steve then finally noticed the girl in John's arms. "Who's the girl?" Steve asked.

"None of you damn business, when I said go to hell all those years ago I meant it." John said and started to walk away. Steve of coarse not to give up to easily started to catch up to him. Alex looked up at her father with sleepy eyes and saw anger in them.

"Daddy what's wrong?" She said hoping it would help. Steve of coarse hearing this caught up to John quickly.

"Da…wa…you a dad?" He faltered in the statement.

"Yah is that so hard to believe?" John asked now facing Steve and very irritated. "Why are you fallowing me?" John asked.

"I want to get to know yah John I missed you, give me a chance?" Steve said.

"You got your chance long ago." John said and went to the cashier. He placed the basket on the counter and the cashier started to beep them through. Steve stood there awhile but then left.

"Are you ok daddy?" Alex asked looking up at her father.

"Yah honey everything is fine we'll head to the park right after this ok unless your to tired." John said noticing her yawn.

"I think so but I really wanted to go to the park." She said disappointed.

"Tell yah what I'll take you tomorrow as long as you promise not to hurt yourself or get hurt all day, k." John asked her.

"Alright." She said excitedly. John then paid for the pancake mix and headed back to the car. He went around to the side door and put Alex in her car seat.

"Are you sure your ok daddy?" She asked him as he buckled her in. He then sat on the car floor right next to her.

"You make me feel better." He said and then got up and kissed the top of her head. He shut the door and walked around to the front seat and got in.

John pulled into the garage. He got out of the car and walked around to the side door opened it bent down unbuckled a sleeping Alex and then picked her up and carried her inside with the pancake mix. Once inside John set the stuff down on the counter and went to Alex's room. He laid her down on her bed and was about to leave when he remembered the lamp. He went over there and picked up all the broken pieces then through them away. He walked over to the door and shut the light off and then left. Once in the hallway he saw Teyla there holding a very awake Violet. Her head turned to her father and then she smiled a big smile and started to giggle.

"Hey how's my little girl doing?" John asked as he went over to pick her up. When he was holding Violet Teyla reached up and stroked his cheek then stood on her toes and kissed him he depend the kiss a bit but not to much.

"Can you put her to bed I'm going to take a shower?" Teyla asked him.

"Yah sure be right in there." John said smirking. Just then there was a knock on the door John handed Violet back to Teyla then went down the hall and down stairs to the front door. He first unlocked it then opened it the person standing on the other side did not make John very happy at all.

"Steve what are you doing here?" John asked not to excitedly.

"Well you know you wouldn't talk to me before so I thought I would stop by that and I don't have anywhere to stay." Steve said almost child like.

"Well I didn't talk to you before because I had nothing to say and I still don't and you can stay in your car." John said indicating to the old mustang brown car that hardly worked.

"John that wasn't nice who is it?" Teyla said coming into view with Violet.

"Wow when you said you had a kid I didn't know you had two, and wow your wife…" Steve was cut off by John.

"Good buy." John said and shut the door.

"John!" Teyla said startled by his behavior. At the same time there was a knock on the door most likely Steve.

"What?" John said innocently. Teyla gave him a stern look and went to open the door but before she could however John had answered it. "Alright there is a room above the garage if you want take it there is a TV and DVD's up there it doesn't get that many stations though the bed is kind of old but it'll hold. I want you gone as soon as necessary." John finished.

"Alright then I'll take it and leave you alone for today as long as you tell me something?" Steve said.

"What?" John said simply.

"What is there name's?" Steve said indicating to the baby. John looked sternly at him then answered.

"The eldest is Alex and this is Violet." John said.

"Alright, I see Alex took your sister's name?" Steve said.

"You have no right to talk about my sister at all!" John said angrily which surprised Teyla so she used her free hand and put it on John's arm.

"Alright, alright but can you help me with my luggage?" Steve asked.

"Fine." John said and headed to Steve's car with him. Steve popped his trunk and they went around to take the luggage.

"So tell me son how have yah been." Steve said and before Steve could say anything more he was being held by his throat against the car.

"Let's get one thing straight I'm not your son you lost the privilege of being my dad long ago, AND IF YOU EVER come near my family or hurt them an any way trust me you'll be wishing you had never come hear." John said then grabbed two bags and headed for the garage. Steve stood there rubbing his neck for a bit then took the rest of his bags and fallowed John.

The night felt calm for John but he kept worrying about the next day he had tomorrow off because it was a Saturday a weekend but that meant he had to spend more time with Steve. He finally fell asleep and didn't wake till the baby monitor went off again. He got up as usually and went to Violet he didn't mind he loved spending time with his girls.

sga

The next morning Alex woke up and got out of bed she knew it was a Saturday but she still got up at seven. She put on her little robe and headed down stair's she could smell the pancakes and here Violet gurgling and her parents talking.

"John you didn't have to be so rood." She could hear her mother say.

"You wouldn't understand, Teyla he is apart of my past the very past I would like to forget." She heard her father state. She wondered what they were talking about?

"He's your father John you should at least talk to him." Teyla said.

"I will later not now." John said. Alex thought it would be a good time to make herself noticed.

"Daddy who is your father?" Alex asked as she walked over to John.

"Tell you later honey. Come here." He said as he picked her up. "How's your lip?" He asked looking at her lip it didn't look swollen no more.

"Actually I totally forgot it was there." Alex said remembering that she had hurt her lip.

"Ok, were going to the park later on so make sure your ready ok?" John said.

"Yea!" She practically yelped.

"Sh not so laud." John said as she crawled off him to sit at her spot while she waited for her pancakes. She watched as her father feed Violet and her mom cook. Usually mom would cook breakfast and dinner while dad cooked lunch and sometimes they would switch. Really they took turns doing it. They both could cook really well so it didn't really matter. Teyla finished cooking and put there plates with the food on it in there respected places. John got three pancakes Alex got one Violet got her own food and Teyla had two pancakes. Teyla had made extra and left them on a plate on the counter. There was a knock on the door. John was about to get up but Alex dashed up before he could stop her. She opened the door and there was a man there who looked very familiar.

"Hello what can I do for you?" Alex said all grown up like.

"Why hello there your Alex aren't you?" Steve said.

"How did you know my name." Alex asked.

"I know your dad." Steve said.

"Do you need something…" Alex started but was picked up from behind she recognized the strong arms that picked her up and turned around and wrapped her hands around her father's neck.

"Food's on the counter." John said harshly.

"Got it." Steve said. He then fallowed John to the kitchen he saw a high chair with Violet in it and John's wife feeding her in a chair next to it then there was a chair on the other side of the high chair that had three pancakes on it and a chair next to it that had one he knew who sat were. He said hi to them as he passed and went straight for his plate that had three pancakes as well as John's he sat at the other end of the table to give them space.

"So you are John's father?" Teyla asked.

"Yah, you know I never did get your name?" Steve asked.

"Teyla." She answered. Just then John and Alex came and sat down Alex dug into her plate right away but John just sat there and watched Steve.

"What are you doing here Steve. I want the truth no crap." John said.

"Well I just got out of…" He started then looked around the table at the kids and decided not to say it. "And well I wanted to make amends." He finished.

"Well you wont get any luck there." John said folding his hands across his chest.

"John!" Teyla said once again shocked.

"No that's alright I know were John is coming from and I understand but I only ask you give me a chance." Steve stated.

"We'll see." John said.

Later John was in the shower thinking over everything that happened that week and it brought back unwanted memories.

**Flashback**

"_John do you want to play chess with me?" Alex his younger sister said._

"_Yah sure you can be white." John said knowing that was her favorite. They were playing for awhile when the front door opened. Both John and Alex jumped up. They ran to the door._

"_Damn it. You stupid kids you are so useless you don't even help to carry the damn groceries in when I spent all week to get the money to by them and I could have got something I actually like!" Steve said as he came in. John knew this was coming every time he came home he was like this ether drunk or drunk and stressed out and it all added up to one conclusion. When Steve finished yelling he backhanded John across the cheek. John stumbled back and held his hand over his lip to stop the bleeding. But he did not cry. It did not hurt that much it had been happening for a year now right after there mother died. John promised himself once he was old enough he would get out of the house and take Alex with him to finish raising her the correct way your supposed to raise a child. But he never got the chance. One summer day his dad got really drunk._

"_John were the hell is the remote?" Steve yelled into the hallway. But John wasn't there he had went on a field trip that day. When his dad yelled again Alex came out of her bedroom. _

"_Did you check under the couch dad?" She asked. He stormed up to her and grabbed her by the hair._

"_Were the hell is your brother." He asked her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. _

"_He went on a field trip remember you seined the paper?" She said wincing when he pulled harder._

"_Well then were just going to have to do without him, he just get's in the way anyway." _

_John felt horrible ever since that day he should have been there he is usually the one who get's the beatings and that time his sister did she also went missing. Three weeks later the cops found her body along side the rode. They said she was raped and beaten to death. They could never find the guy that did it because he wore a condom. But they did find some old bruises that they got his dad for child abuse but that was it. But John knew the truth his dad told him so himself. But John could never prove it._

"_You stupid boy if you would have been here none of this would have happened!" Steve yelled at John after coming back from court drunk again. "Now get to your room before I do to you what I did to your sister!" Steve yelled and John went but he didn't stay he crawled out the window and went and stayed at a friends house. The next morning is when the proved his dad was guilty of abusing his children and the same day that John went into child services._

**End Flashback**

John was now out of the shower and getting dressed. He walked out of his room and down the hall he walked down the stair's to the kitchen he heard Alex giggle and fallowed her giggles. What he saw got him angered again. Alex was lying on the floor being tickled by Steve. In one swift move he picked Alex up and held her close.

"Steve what the HELL did I say!" John said angrily.

"Daddy we were just playing." Alex said shocked she had never seen her father act like this and it scared her so she started to cry.

"It's ok Alex you did nothing wrong John said holding her head to his shoulder. He stared mincingly at his father though. "Why don't you go get ready to go to the park." John said putting her down. She then went up to her room to get ready.

"Steve what the hell did I say! To stay away from my family if you have a question ask me, if you need something come to me!" John said a little calmer.

"Alright I understand." Steve said.

"No I don't think you do! I do not like the fact that you're here so do not try to suck up to me because I don't believe or trust a word you say." John said. He then went to go find Teyla. He found her in the washer room doing laundry with Violet in a carrier on top the washer.

"Did you know Alex was in the living room alone with Steve just now!" John said.

"No." Teyla said honestly. "Nothing happened did it." She asked.

"No I came in there when he was tickling her I told her to get ready to go to the park." He said now a little calmer then before. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Just about I just have to finish this up then I'm done." Teyla said. John then left to go start the car. He walked out to the garage and unlocked the car got in the drivers side and started the ignition. He turned on the AC and left it to run while he went inside to check to see if everyone was ready. He walked in and saw Steve at the kitchen table with a drink of some kind in his hands. John leaned against the door and looked at him.

"It's only root beer." Steve said.

"Yah sure." Was John's sarcastic answer.

"Here did you want to sniff it?" Steve asked sarcastically.

'No that's alright I believe you." John said. "You can stay in the garage while were gone." John said.

"Actually I was hoping to come?" Steve asked.

"No." John said simply.

"Come on John let me get to know my grandkids." Steve asked.

"No your not coming and that's final." John said and then headed up stair's. Steve grunted and leaned back in his chair.

John walked up the stair's and down the hallway. He came to Alex's door and knocked. "Alex you ready?" John asked. John didn't hear anything so he knocked again. Then he heard a muffled voice say.

"Go away." It was Alex. John tried to open the door but there was something in front of it. So he leaned his forehead on the door and tried to get her to open up.

"Come on honey open the door." John said.

"No!" She said a little loader then last time. John leaned up against the door to steady himself.

"Come on Alex open up you want to go to the park don't you?" John said hoping that would work. The next thing John heard was the something that was in front of the door was being moved. He opened the door but before he could walk inside she was already lying face down in her bed. John walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. He laid his hand down on her arm. But she pulled away. It ripped at his heart to see her do that. "Alex…come on your not mad at me are you?" John asked.

"No I thought you were mad at me." Alex said.

"Oh no I'm not mad at you come here." John said as he lifted her up and put her in his lap. He cradled her to him.

"I'm sorry daddy." Alex said.

"There's no need to be sorry." John said as he rocked her.

"Now why don't you go get ready to go to the park ok." John said.

"Ok daddy." Alex said she leaned upward and kissed her father on the cheek he kissed her back on her cheek.

"Love you daddy." She said.

"Love you to baby." He said he then let her down and went for the door.

They were now in the car Violet in the back seat in her car seat behind John while Alex was in her car seat behind Teyla. The radio was on and playing Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. John pulled into the park parking lot. He stopped the car and shut the ignition off. John and Teyla both got out of the car Teyla went to Alex's side opened the door and unbuckled her she immediately got out and shot for the swings. "Alex stay within seeing range!" John called out Teyla then went to Violet side and unbuckled her from her car seat while John got the stroller out from the trunk he put the baby bag in the basket down in the stroller. He then walked up to Teyla and picked up Violet and set her down in the stroller and strapped her in. He kissed the top of her head then stood up and kissed Teyla. "I'm going to go over and watch Alex you got her?" John asked.

"Yes John I think I can manage." Teyla told him. John got up to look over were the swings were but when he looked there was nobody there. His blood went cold.

"ALEX!" John yelled when he couldn't find her.

"John?" Teyla said in a really worried voice.

"I'll go find her, you stay here with Violet." John said in a rush. John searched over by the bathrooms, slides, and the water fountains but he couldn't find her anywhere. He started to get really worried he walked back were the swings were on one of the swing's was a note. It read:

_Steve,_

_Pay back the money you owe Bulldog by the end of the weekend or we'll kill your granddaughter and we will not stop there. Meet at the warehouse on Bronze ST._

_Your Friend,_

_Razor_

"Damn it, Steve you just had to didn't you!" John said to himself. He hurried back to the car and saw that Teyla and Violet were already back in the car he jumped in the drivers seat and started the ignition.

"John were is she?" Teyla asked.

"Razor or whoever took her." John answered.

"What?" Teyla asked.

"It has something to do with Steve, I knew it was a bad idea to trust him." John said more to himself. They pulled into there drive way and John told Teyla to wait in the car with Violet. John went into the garage and up the stairs into the bed room. When he got to the door he busted it down. He saw Steve jump from the coach to his feet quicker then a cat could blink it's eye. John grabbed him by the color and through him up against the wall.

"What the hell did I do this time?" Steve asked a little annoyed John was holding him to the wall with his arm up against his neck.

"Who the hell is Razor and Bulldog?" John said angrily.

"What?" Steve said.

"Oh don't give me that crap!" John said.

"Why do you want to know?" Steve asked.

"Well I don't know." John said and then tossed Steve the note. Steve lowered himself from the wall and read it.

"John I…" Steve started but couldn't finish.

"Steve why you really here?" John asked.

"I barrowed some money from Bulldog and well it was a lot of money when I got out of jail I needed something to get back on my feet. Well I never paid it back and Razor is one of Bulldogs men that take care of people who owe money to Bulldog. I came here because I needed a safe zone somewhere I thought they wouldn't find I also thought if they did find it they wouldn't do anything because of the base that's close by here." Steve explained.

"You used me!" John said just as angry as last time.

"No…yes…look I did want to come here to get to know you I just also had another agenda." Steve said.

"You know what I don't care." John said and headed out the door.

"Were you going?" Steve asked him.

"To get my daughter back!" John said as he went down the stair's. Steve stood there trying to figure out how he is going to do that when he heard John again. "Are you coming?" John yelled from down stair's. Steve then hurried down.

John was now at the base with Teyla, Steve, Kent, and a couple marines. Violet is with Jennifer. They were going over schematics of the warehouse. When someone came in the room.

"Hey John!" A deep voice said. John instantly recognized.

"Ronon!" John said then he watched as Ronon, Rodney, Sam, Cam, Daniel, Loren, Tel'c, Jack, and Vala all walked in.

"Heard there was trouble rising and thought we would stop by." Cam said.

"We also thought we would help get your daughter back." Vala clarified.

"That's what he meant." Daniel told her.

"Why didn't he just say it then." Vala shot back.

"Ok people let's just get this over with." Jack said and they all started to listen to the plane. Major Loren was standing by Steve he looked over at him and couldn't recognize him.

"Who are you." Loren asked.

"Steve the one who started this whole thing and so now I'm going to help end it." Steve said loading a gun and strapping a vest to himself.

"Oh how did you…um" Loren cut off.

"Long story." Was all Steve said.

"Oh ok." Loren said then they all loaded into the vans to head to the warehouses.

When the got there they split into four teams. Major Kent went with his team while Major Loren went with a team of his own John, Steve, and Teyla went with Ronon and Rodney, and Jack went with the regular SG1 team. They all went in different sides of the wear house.

"Alright listen up everyone use stunners only don't use your weapons unless absolutely necessary." John said into his com.

"Stunner?" Steve asked.

"Yah here." John said handing him a small wraith stunner that confused Steve. "You pull the trigger here." He showed him. Steve got it then he got in stance and ready to head in. "Alright everyone move in!" John said over radio then he signaled his team to move in. Once they were inside John's team ran into four guy's the stunned them all. SG1 ran into five guy's, Loren's team three guy's, and Kent's team four. They were all on different levels now trying to locate were they would be holding Alex. "Rodney you got the LSD with you?" John asked.

"Yah it's right here." Rodney said handing it to John. He looked at it there was a room three stories up that had one person in a small room and four people in the conjoined room from it.

"Alright it's three floor's up let's go." John said then they moved up taking the stair's. When they got to the room John peeked in through the corner of the window and saw they were all playing poker. There was actually two door's to the room so he signaled Rodney and Ronon to go through the other door. John held up three fingers and counted down from that. They busted through the door and the first thing that happened was the guy's playing poker were a lot quicker then John thought and flipped the table over and hid behind it. There was a desk to John's left so he indicated for Teyla and Steve to get behind and he did two. When he looked over to Ronon and Rodney's position they were behind some boxes and crates. One of the bad guy's got a little trigger happy and shot at Ronon and Rodney with a M16. John peeked his head over the desk then sat back down. "Alright they have 45's M16's and 9MM. Think we can handle that?" John said looking at his team Ronon and Rodney nodded at him then he looked at Teyla and she nodded.

"Wait John what are going to do?" Steve asked having no idea what's to come next. The next thing Steve new John had thrown a smoke bomb into the middle of the room. Then Teyla, John, Ronon, and Rodney shot out from were they were hiding and they shot there stunners at the four men behind the table and stunned them. When the smoke cleared Steve walked up to look behind the table but there was only three guy's there. "Wasn't there four guy's?" Steve asked John. John took the LSD from Rodney again and he saw two dots heading away from them. The dot that used to be in the small room was gone.

"Damn it!" John said and ran off in that direction everyone ells fallowed behind but further back, except Steve and Ronon were keeping up good pace with John as he ran. They turned down three different corridors until they caught up with them. John lifted his gun to the guy he was holding on to Alex's arm but she kept tugging at it.

"Stop!" John yelled at him the guy slowly turned around with Alex still clung in his hand.

"Daddy…" Alex tried to say but was cut of by the guy he put his hand over her mouth. But what really got John's attention was the vest Alex was wearing.

"Let her go!" John yelled.

"Not until he pays the money!" The guy yelled back indicating to someone beside John which John didn't know anyone was there till now he saw Steve was there. "Ahhh!" The yelped when Alex bit his hand that was covering her mouth. Then he backhanded her across the cheek. John blood started to boil he was angry and he was going to lose it if that guy struck his daughter again.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH HER!" John said in a very angry voice. Before anyone could do anything though Ronon shot the guy with a stunner it missed him by an inch but it did scare him that he backed up and forgot to keep hold of Alex. As soon as Alex felt she had been let go she ran to her father. John saw Alex start to run and headed for her but then John saw the guy pull a gun and aim it at Alex. So as soon as she was in arms length he pulled her in turned them both around so he was in between the gun and his daughter. He would easily take a bullet for anyone in his family so he didn't hesitate. When he heard the gun fire he knew that he was going to feel something but he didn't. When he turned around Steve was behind him with his arms out and blocking him from getting shot from the gun. John hurried and stood up and caught him before he feel to the ground. "Why the hell did you do that for damn it Steve!" John said angry he looked up just in time to see the guy being held by Ronon. Then he looked back at Steve he was wearing a bullet proof vest but the bullet missed it completely and got him right under the arm wear a main artery is John tried to put pressure on it but he already lost to much blood.

"I couldn't let you take the bullet…this was all my fault I started it so I should have to end it." Steve coughed out. "I meant what I said when I said I wanted to make things right and if this is how I do it then so be it." Steve added he then started to cough up blood.

"No…you don't have to go like this I forgive you please stay." John said shaking Steve.

"That's I wished to hear before I die." Steve said and then his eyes closed.

"Dad don't go not like this please I love you." John said desperately trying to get him to stay with him.

"I love you too son but you need to move on and take care of your girls." Steve said in a whisper and then he was gone. John buried his head in his fathers chest for a minute then turned to see his whole team watching him. Alex walked up and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"It's going to be alright daddy." She said in a reassuring tone. John let out a half sob half laugh and hugged her but.

"I know." John said. Then the whole team heard a beep then another after that. "What is that?" John asked.

"I don't know?" Rodney said. John then heard it again it was coming from the vest Alex was wearing. John pulled her back and set her in front of him on the side of the vest was a screen that was flashing a time the time said 30min.

"It's a bomb!" John said started to look for a way to get the vest off when Rodney stopped him.

"Woo woo woo wait!" Rodney said. "What if it explodes because of a trigger when you take it off!' Rodney said in a rush.

"Then what do we do!" John practically yelled Teyla was kneeling down by John now holding Alex's hand to keep her calm.

"We could try to bypass it or stop the bomb from blowing up." Rodney said.

"Alright everybody out!" John said

"What you can't stay here with the bomb by yourself." Rodney said.

"Out!" Was John's reply. "Talk to me over radio on how to do this but get yourself to safety." John said while turning to look at Teyla.

"No John I'm not leaving you both hear." She said.

"I promise I wont let anything happen to her." He said sincerely she gave him a stern look. Then he added. "To nether of us." She still didn't budge.

"Ronon!" John said he looked Ronon in the eye and Ronon understood. He walked over and grabbed for Teyla.

"No Ronon let me stay!" She was now in tears. "John don't do this!"

"Teyla you have to go…see how Violet is doing make sure she is alright." John tried it seemed to do the trick because she started to sob harder and let Ronon take her out. When John looked down at Alex Teyla wasn't the only one crying Alex was in a full sob same as her mother. "Oh honey it's going to be ok daddy wont let anything happen to you." John told her.

"You promise." She asked him in between breaths. John looked at her red eyes and her tear streaked face and smiled.

"I promise." He said.

"I'm scared." Alex said.

"It's alright to be scared honey everyone get's scared it's part of life hey even I get scared." John said.

"You do?" Alex said already starting to feel better.

Yes of cores like right now I'm scared, or how when the bas guy took you I was scared but that doesn't mean you give up it just means your human." John said.

"Alright." was her simple reply the whole time they were talking though John was searching for a wire any wire he found one inside the zipper of the vest it was attached to both sides of the vest. If you tried to pull it off or unzip it, it would explode. John told Rodney over the radio.

"Ok that should be simple all you have to do is cut open the wire so you can see the wire underneath it and attach a wire to that then backtrack and attach it to the other end of the wire and you should be able to take off the vest." Rodney finished.

"Alright one problem there." John said.

"What." Rodney said almost sarcastically.

"I have no wire." John said.

"Oh well then take out your flash light open it up there should be a wire in there cut it out cut it in two and there you go." Rodney stated John did what Rodney said and sure enough it worked they got the vest off. John looked at the time it only had 7min left. John through the vest on the ground picked Alex off the ground and ran.

"Anybody still in the building better get out now." John called into the radio as he ran. John ran down the stairs faster than a chaetae and out the emergency exit. He carried Alex across the street and as soon as he got over there the bomb blew he ducked for cover covering Alex's face as debris flew everywhere. When he got up the whole entire left side of the warehouse was scattered everywhere. That's gong to have a lot of explaining to do not to forget paperwork he thought. Just then he heard his name and turned around to see Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Jack, Tel'c, Vala, Daniel, Cam, Sam, Major Kent, and Major Loren's team running to him. He felt Alex struggling to get to the ground so he let her down and she ran to Teyla who picked her and hugged and kissed her. Then she came over and hugged and kissed him.

"That's going to be a lot of paperwork." Jack said pointing to the building.

"That's what I was thinking about sir." John said.

"How about later on I take you all out to eat it's on me." Jack said they looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh come on it's the first time I'm paying." But before he could say anything ells.

"I'm in." Cam said.

"Me too." Sam stated.

"Count me in." Daniel said.

"I'm coming if Daniel get's to go." Vala said

"Food I'm coming." Rodney stated.

"What is a restaurant?" Ronon asked.

"Go you'll love it." John said smirking.

"I would like to come too." Tel'c said then bowed his head.

"Sorry can't make it have to report back to base." Major Kent said.

"Same here." Major Loren said. Most of the marines couldn't make it either.

"Sorry General were going to go spend some family time together." John said and hugged both his girls. "Lets go get Violet and go home what do you say." John asked them.

"Sounds like a plan. "Teyla said then kissed him again.

They all went there way's the people that went to the restaurant had a blast. John and his family went home and watched movies and ate popcorn together they also all fell asleep in the living room that night with Teyla lying on her back up against John's left shoulder and on John's other side Alex slept, and on top of John was Violet on her father's chest sleeping soundly. A week later they had a funeral for Steve John's father they all went. Although they did bury an empty casket because the body was lost in the explosion the funeral was still quite nice. John said a piece for his father.

_My dad. Although some people may hate and despise him and other's want to kill him he will always be apart of me. He may have betrayed me and never was there for me when I was younger but in the end he was there. He saved my life if it wasn't for him I'd be the one your burying now. When I was saving my daughter I pulled her out of the line of fire and was prepared to take the bullet only when I heard the gun go off and nothing happen I realized that I didn't get hit. But when I turned around my dad had jumped in front of the bullet. It was his last request to make things right and by my standereds he did for me and my family. I am glad I got the chance to say good buy and that I got the chance to forgive him. That, that was my dad._

_**The End**_


End file.
